I Loved Her First
by Jenala
Summary: Song fic based on the song I Loved Her First by Heartland Hulk Hogan watches Brooke on her wedding day. Randy Orton Brooke Hogan fic


I Loved Her First

Rated PG

Brooke Hogan / Randy Orton

Hulk Hogan watches Randy and Brooke on their wedding day thinking back on his life with his little girl.

Song Fic based on the song " I Loved Her First" by Heartland

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

Terry "Hulk" Hogan watched from the side of the dance floor as his beautiful little girl swayed to the music in the arms of her husband. He still had a hard time digesting it but his baby was married. It only seemed like yesterday that she told him that he was her number one, her hero. It looked as though she had found a new number one. He had to admit he was a little leery when Brooke announced her relationship with Randy Orton, he was 8 years older than Brooke and didn't have the best reputation but Hulk had to admit Randy had been nothing short of a perfect gentleman where Brooke was concerned. They dated for two years before finally deciding to get married. Although Hulk wasn't ready to let his little girl go he promised he wouldn't stand in her way, so long as Randy knew that he had her first.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

Randy smiled and leaned in to kiss his bride gently, she smiled back and snuggled further into his embrace. " Can you believe it Randy we're married." Brook Orton asked as she glanced up at her husband. Randy laughed " I really thought your father would kill me before he let us get married." Brooke smacked his chest lightly. " Daddy loves you, he's just possessive." Randy rolled his eyes. " Yeah I know he reminds me constantly that he may be happy that we love each other but let it be known you were his first." Brooke smiled at her husband. " I love you both and you know that and he's right He did love me first." Randy rolled his eyes at Brooke and kissed her as the continued to dance.

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

Bob Orton approached Hulk, " Hey buddy how you holding up?" Hulk looked at his friend. " I'm doing alright, can you imagine our babies married to each other, I just keep seeing that little girl that needed me to tuck her in bed and check for monsters. Can you believe that awkward little girl is the same as that beautiful princess out there dancing." Bob smiled. " You know it was obvious from the second that they started dating that they'd end up married." Hulk smiled " He really makes he happy doesn't he?" Bob nodded and walked away to go find his wife to join the other couples on the dance floor.

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

Linda Hogan approached her husband " Baby I know how hard it was for you to give her away but you know she is safe with him." He nodded he knew his wife was right. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor to join Randy and Brooke. Brooke smiled when she saw her parents approach. Randy reached over and shook his hand. " Thank you for sharing the most special person in the world with me sir." Randy said sincerely. Hulk smiled " Call me dad."

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

Brooke stood and pulled Randy to his feet as the couple addressed their guest. " First we'd like to thank everyone for joining us on this special day and we'd like to share some wonderful news with you all." Randy took her hand and finished the announcement for his wife. " Brooke and I are expecting a baby within the next nine months we found out yesterday and wanted to share it with you all."

Hulk smiled and hugged his daughter and Son – in – Law. " Son someday you'll know what I'm going through when your miracle looks up at you." Randy smiled " Then I'll get to say that I loved her first."

ok be gentle this is my first Wrestling fanfic. I heard this song and thought about the whole Brooke / Randy thing and thought it would be cute. Let me know what you think….Jen


End file.
